


愿来世不为家人

by IDmikon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 如果我们相互憎恨，为什么我们不相互杀戮。
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	愿来世不为家人

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：布莱文胞胎 非骨科 婊子男人 齿轮鸦ozqrow提及 慎入

瑞雯布莱文坚信自己憎恨着她的胞弟克罗布莱文。

她不知道这是从什么时候开始的，但是似乎从她拥有自我意识起，就已经在和兄弟争抢一切。婴儿时争抢母亲更丰满的乳房，大一些争抢早饭里最后一角苹果，少年时争抢同一只猎物。部落的生活并没有文人那种做作的谦让礼貌，抢夺代表着力量，成王败寇乃是自然的法则。瑞雯在几年后的学习中认识到，这是非常正常的现象，因为父母理应对孩子们公平，而孩子们理应争抢更多的生存资源。她不止一次想过，但凡自己在子宫里更用力些，克罗布莱文就只会化作自己背上的一个突起的痣而已。事实证明，她的兄弟在血脉中拥有足以与她抗衡的力量和生存的决意，至少一直坚持到他俩顺序出世。

克罗布莱文在另一方面，非常讨人厌，不止是同胞姐姐，还有大人们的白眼。他们的出生未曾受到任何人的祝福，而作为女性的瑞雯布莱文无论如何也能作为商品卖出去。瑞雯很早就意识到了这点，比她年长一些的女孩接二连三地突然消失。不知道那些女孩会被卖给什么样的人，是作为永远没法停下舞步的玩偶，还是技术生疏的年轻娼妓。眼看十岁生日即将到来，瑞雯不知道自己到底应不应该盼望着被带走。

“你不会走的。”

克罗站在她面前，青春期对他还太过遥远，现今要抬头才能对上姐姐的眼睛。

“为什么？大家在十岁都走了。”

“安雅没有走，所以你也可以。”

这种无名的自信可能是瑞雯也讨厌他的原因之一，相当乐观，相当爱着她的自作聪明。

“我们去杀一个猎人回来。”

——以及和他年龄不相称的残酷。瑞雯承认，这一点他们都有，他们布莱文都有。

这一定会成为他们可以留下的证明，他们会永远忠诚于部落的贡品。雏鸟埋伏在密林之中监视着路上来往的男女，寻找着狩猎的目标。他们的羽毛还不够丰满，不足以支撑他们飞上天空，爪却已经足够锋利取人性命。

“如果我们要这么干，那我们就挑最难的。”

“那我们要是失手了呢？”

瑞雯看向旁边蹲在另一端树枝上的克罗，他没有怕，呼吸一如既往地平稳，漫不经心地眨着眼睛。他知道他们不会失败，却还是提出了这个问题。

“那我们就死在一起。”

瑞雯和克罗把尸体缓慢地拖回营地，中途两人觉得实在是太重了，干脆在腰部切成两半各自背着。死人的背包里有些药物，瑞雯翻出一瓶酒精和几团棉花。

“别动。也别叫唤。”

“嘶……”

克罗对疼痛的耐受度似乎远不及她，既然如此就别让自己被打到啊。

“先喝两口。”

瑞雯突然觉得自己干了件不好的事，但谁在乎呢。部落里的男人几乎没有不喝酒的，实际上他们似乎因为在酒后感觉不到疼痛而更强悍了。克罗很快安静下来，虽然在油灯底下看不清脸色，头脑却像个前后摇摆的重锤，最终砸在了干草堆里。瑞雯用棉花又擦干净刀刃，吹灭油灯在克罗旁边坐下，盯着帐篷的缝隙。他们把两块尸体放在帐篷外，又把猎人的狗牌翻出来摆到表面上。

克罗在半迷糊中醒了一下，轻声叫她的名字。瑞雯拍了拍他肩膀，从屁股底下抓两把干草往他身上堆。她不禁思考克罗为什么要留住她，只是为了结伴活着，还是要让他俩经历一模一样的苦难。从同一个女人身体中出来并不意味着我们的一切都要相同，克罗，即使我们是世界上最后两个布莱文。

人影在帐篷的布料上窜动，脚步声逐渐靠近，瑞雯一个激灵。克罗布莱文，接下来的一分钟你没能见证，但这会决定我俩分别在哪里度过我们的余生。两个男人的脚步在帐篷前停滞，帐篷外的光亮出现在缝隙间。瑞雯屏住呼吸去听帐外的声音，可克罗翻了个身竟打起呼噜。

“妈的，这是布莱文干的？”

“大概是。看一下身上还有没有东西。”

“……钱包。里面的钱应该没动，他们把药拿走了。”

“尘晶还有一些，能拿去市场卖个好价钱。”

“恶。他们真应该学学怎么切肉，看看这团糟。”

脚步和光亮远去了。剩下的只有春季的猫头鹰，风吹打树叶，以及克罗震耳欲聋的鼾声。

瑞雯长出一口气，缓慢地向后倾倒落在干草上。她看克罗在一边仰天张嘴的样子感到很好笑，如果此时一只蜘蛛经过她一定会抓过来放进他嘴里。

这份贡品确实有效。十岁生日上瑞雯布莱文获得的礼物是第一次杀人和在这里生活的资格，克罗布莱文则获得了第一次合作杀人和人生第一口酒精。她突然感觉到一种丝线牵连着她和胞弟，这会使他们从此以后难以分离，即使远在千里之外，最终仍会在一起结束。瑞雯在半梦半醒间迎来了清晨，她踢向克罗小腿上的伤口叫醒他。

“嘿，傻帽，生日快乐。”

瑞雯布莱文完全察觉到自己的恨意是在十四岁，在这个年纪亲爱的弟弟学会了如何扒下男人的裤子。这最开始起源于一场再常见不过的竞赛。

“那个男人竟然把克莱尔做诱饵，不可原谅……布莱文，处理掉他。”

“您指哪一个？”

“嗯？”首领抬头看了一眼瑞雯，好像又意识到自己没有加复数形式，“对，对，布莱文们，我是这个意思。”

瑞雯不喜欢被称作布莱文，尤其不喜欢两个人被口误呼作一个人的时候。克罗反而好像并不介意，他的脑袋在清醒的时段越来越少。这让胞姐更感厌恶，布莱文，听到这个名字的话会把她和这个神志不清醉鬼联系起来。尽管如此，布莱文双子仍然是部落最精壮的力量，而作为集体中最强大的存在，自然有资格享受更优越的待遇。

“我不信你能保持十个小时清醒。”

“你说得对，我不能。”

瑞雯把玻璃瓶往克罗床底下踢，竟然已经塞不进去了，得到的只有玻璃瓶打架的声音。

“你知道那人是个同性恋吗？”

“无所谓，反正马上就是个死人了。”

“我猜他肯定是。克莱尔是个漂亮女人，什么人会把这样漂亮的花喂给戮兽？”

醉酒的克罗话变得很多，他小时候喝多了明明只会沉默地昏睡过去，这么对比长大后真是越发招人厌烦了。他是否总认为瑞雯有心情也有时间听他的醉话？瑞雯打开晚饭罐头时把拉环扯了下来，封口纹丝不动。

“打不开啦？”

“再说我就连盒子整个塞你嘴里。”

“我不饿。”

克罗坐在桌子对面一手托着脸，手指在铁罐边缘画圈。他本来想要个玻璃酒杯，就像在酒吧里可以放冰块的那种，被瑞雯回绝了：就算带回来也迟早被你打碎。姐姐从大腿侧面拔出小刀先扎开一个凹陷的开口，沿着缝隙撬盖。豆子汤，克罗皱了一下眉，尚不明显的喉结上下动了一下；而瑞雯知道他是想起了几天前她给病床上的他喂饭的气味。他的头脑可能已经模糊，鼻子和喉管想必记得清楚。

“老天……你真的喝下去了……”

三个小时后，通往城市车流之间，在姐姐之后跳下立交桥的克罗如是说道。

“先勾搭上他的人下手。”

瑞雯喜欢这种竞赛，而且她知道克罗也喜欢，两个人争抢什么东西时都会感到高兴。谁能用更动听的花言巧语欺诈目标，谁能更用好自己的身体出入险境，谁能想出最干净而简洁的手法与路径。在暗中搞破坏更能满足二人的报复心——瑞雯向克罗的酒里加糖，希望有一天这能让他过量死掉；克罗往瑞雯的化妆品里倒酒，希望她在需要精准的地方打滑。他们不知道为什么要这样做，似乎是出于一种恨意，却不希望对方立刻死去。

而在今晚的酒吧，目标的对伴侣的喜好确实是瑞雯的失策。金发男人喜欢上了黑发红眼的男孩，而他的胞姐正坐在吧台前看着他俩相拥着步入昏暗的角落。弟弟巧妙地回头与她在空中触碰，似乎在张扬地宣布钓鱼的胜利。瑞雯甚至没有碰过手边的液体，但只是看着冰块就感到一种恶寒。如果她是个男人会怎么样呢？会变成克罗这样吗？

时间到了，克罗还没有出来。瑞雯开始感到一种微妙的不安，实际上更接近羞恼。她不喜欢太多的人群，更别提今晚准备魅惑目标的衣服反而遭遇了其他蠢货的勾搭。终于忍不住向昏暗的角落走去，撞上了从房间里出来的弟弟。

“怎么这么久？”

瑞雯看见了克罗脖子上的牙印，顿时仿佛天地开始旋转，酒吧里闪烁的灯光和狂乱的人们一同都燃烧起来，眼前只有衣冠不整的胞弟和两个垃圾袋的尸体。克罗摸了摸脖子，好像还在展示他的胜利成果。

“你——”

“你说先勾搭的人下手的，可没说怎么下手。”

恶心。恶心。恶心。下三滥。贱人。婊子。克罗身上一切布莱文的特征好像都被放大，他缺乏色素的虹膜，他黑色的头发，他即使醺醉也傲慢的神情，他那纤细却高挑的体格……瑞雯的指甲扎进手掌，内脏搅动着快要吐出来。她想大喊，想拔出刺刀把他钉在墙上，想把他按在水池里直到他肺里灌满了水。但她做不了，做不到，一想到自己也有和他一样的布莱文特征就突然什么也做不到。她在长达半分钟的沉默中颤抖着想象他的尸体碎片是什么光景。

“怎么了？不走吗？”

她要说什么？她要说什么？瑞雯最后什么也没说出来，抢过他手里的垃圾袋走向后门。

克罗，操你的。

使出她平生最大的力气把东西扔下大桥，扶着围栏吐出晚饭，现在瑞雯也再不想喝豆子汤了。

“我说了对不起啊……再说了，这是个互利的事，那家伙可是快乐地死掉了。”

瑞雯不想和他说话，她甚至不知道从哪里开始谴责胞弟败坏的行为，他毕竟完成了任务。没人在乎是怎么完成的，更没人在乎布莱文中哪一个是婊子。

母亲的形象在脑海中已经模糊，布莱文们甚至不记得他们什么时候失去了她。瑞雯只记得她说，她爱他们两个。爱意到底是什么感觉。母亲说他们三个人都爱着彼此，那么瑞雯她也爱着克罗吗？克罗他也爱着瑞雯吗？如果她爱着这个胞弟，她就能忍受他的所有劣行了吗？女性的布莱文倏然间感受到一种遗憾，如果她都没法爱自己的胞弟，一定没法做一个合格的母亲吧。

瑞雯给自己打开一听啤酒，这是她能允许自己最大的量，明天早上还要喝茶来消除影响。她不想和克罗一样。克罗回到自己的床上，路上绊倒无数玻璃瓶。每一次玻璃撞击地面时瑞雯就希望玻璃碎片能扎破克罗的脚，但瓶子们仿佛在此时钢化般地坚硬。亲爱的胞弟，为什么你这么不幸呢？

“瑞雯。”

“嗯？”

克罗脱掉上衣，在床上一只手臂挡着眼睛，另一只手四处摸索，发现没有还站立着的酒瓶后垂在床边。

“你恨我吗？”

当然。

“这是什么傻逼问题。”

瑞雯漫不经心地翻着报纸，寻找最有可能成为下一个目标的可怜人。最好的当然是有钱，孱弱，且笨，最好是无恶不作的大混球，能让她体会到为民除害的快乐。

“嗯。我也爱你。”

“哼，和海里那个尸体袋学来的话吗？有够恶心。”

“差不多吧。”

克罗翻了个身，背向着瑞雯，那上面有几道伤口现在还没有痊愈。克罗即使喝酒相当猛烈，也丝毫没有发胖的迹象，当他在床上微微蜷缩的时候就能看见他的突起的椎骨。祝你的内脏早日腐烂。

“你太瘦了。”

“这叫苗条，姑娘们喜欢。”

“喜欢木棍也好过你。”

瑞雯从两张床之间捡起一个酒瓶，把报纸卷得尽可能细从瓶口塞进去。自从克罗的空酒瓶越堆越多，每个瓶子都是瑞雯的垃圾桶。

“晚安，姐。”

摸向灯绳的手僵硬了一下。

“……晚安。”

瑞雯在被子里的手摸着绑在大腿上的刺刀，她想过无数次在克罗熟睡时刺进他的后背，一劳永逸地再也不用忍受他的鼾声。甚至有一次她都进展到在他床边拿着刀，有种慈爱般的情绪阻止了她。因为不明的某种原因，她不希望这由自己完成。他的胞弟应该死于自己的劣行，丝毫不污染他们的姓氏。

亲爱的克罗布莱文，你仍然是我的兄弟，我保证我会护你安全就像保护自己一样。你会活得像我一样长久，和我受同等的苦难，这样我们才公平。我不会死在你前面，我以我们姓氏的名义发誓，一定会在场见证你的死亡。

后来鸟的羽翼也成熟了，飞向了天空。布莱文们步入了信标学院，他们遇见了夏天的终末与日轮之阳，遇见了违反常识的奇迹般的男人，遇见了部落之外的世界。

瑞雯并不是自愿成为奥兹平的飞鸟，而是因为克罗做了，因而她必须一同。这听起来不合逻辑，但奥兹平的眼睛却已经看透这层因果，用真诚的恶意让年长三分钟的胞姐更加为难。她以为这样就能理解兄弟为了什么而对这个男人忠贞不二，却总也没法做到像他一样抛弃一切理智。瑞雯对她的兄弟愈发感到恶心，急迫地想要脱离姓氏在她身上的束带，于是她结婚，育女，随了夫姓。

可即使如此，看得见的血脉之线仍然扯动她的心脏。每次她在镜中看见自己红色的眼，黑色的发，尖锐的下巴，就像是看到了克罗一样。她没法再忍受下去，克罗布莱文像是瑞雯布莱文一切脆弱与不幸的综合体，每当见到他就像被迫看着自己最为失败的一面。克罗布莱文，你为什么会是我的兄弟呢？十年前你为什么不想让我离开呢？生下女儿的那个晚上，瑞雯做了一个梦，她在信标等待着为奥兹平奔走的兄弟回到她身边，等来的却是他逐渐衰弱的躯体。他抓着胞姐的手，却说不出一句话来。她让他枕在她膝盖上，就像他们年幼时玩耍之后的休息一样。她恼怒，又难以抑制地悲伤，谁来救救他！他逐渐变轻，生命一滴一滴地在她眼前流走。克罗捏紧了十字架说，愿神明让你知道我有多爱你。

该死的，即使在梦的最后他也攥着奥兹平给他的东西！于凌晨惊醒的瑞雯头脑天旋地转，这不是真的，只是个噩梦，这不是真的，随后急切地打开卷轴终端。克罗布莱文还活着。泪水瞬间充盈了眼眶，她知道不能再这样下去了。她没法爱他，没法恨他，因为他是克罗布莱文，除了她之外唯一的布莱文。我的兄弟，我是那样不爱你，那样憎恨着你，又是那样不希望你死去。在长达二十余年的同生共死之后我必须离开你，这样我们才不会被对方禁锢。

“克罗，你要是没出生过该多好。”

“这话我已经听腻了，几十年来太多人说过了。”

克罗，打倒我吧，只有这样我们中的一人才能成为真正的布莱文。在过去数十年的日子里，我们相互爱着，相互伤害，但谁也没有想过杀死对方。我们是在这世界上彼此最后的亲人，另一个自己，本可以变得更好的另一半。我们若是同时死去，便互不相欠；若是有人先行一步，就会补全另一个的空洞。如果我确实爱（恨）你，一定会做到与你对等的公平战斗；如果我确实恨（爱）你，一定会让你体验独自漂荡在天地之间的痛苦。

愿我们来世不是家人。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 可能看起来像是克罗碧池 但只是因为用了瑞雯角度 人们的记忆会抹去坏的留下好的 瑞雯能够忍受自己牺牲的劣行 因爱着兄弟而没法接受在他身上重演因愧疚于自己而憎恨着暴露自己缺点的兄弟 胞胎的行为即使在各自眼中完全不同 在外人看来却完全一致 弟弟的劣行在姐姐身上以不同的方式表现出来 在克罗眼中瑞雯凶暴 冷酷甚至浪荡 他同样忍受着爱与恨的纠缠
> 
> 但其实我是个独生子 我也不太懂啦 一时冲动就写了 一天就写完了
> 
> 快给我来几条评论
> 
> （2020.04.06 lof搬迁）


End file.
